Broken Crown
by Wolfspawn21
Summary: Post Red Wedding AU. Jon Snow accepts the Northern Crown after the Battle at castle black and allied with the last Targaryen to defeat the ones who wronged their families. Jon/Dany fic
1. Notes

Notes:

First of all, there are absolutely no magical elements in this fic. The magic in the world died after the death of the last dragons. No dragons, No white Walkers, No shadow babies and No resurrection. No Giants as well. I know the giants are not magical but I want to create this fic solely with human characters. Except for direwolves, of course.

Direwolves are not magical, just intelligent and obedient. There will be no warging in here.

Jeor Mormont is still alive. Since there wasn't a wight attack. He didn't arrange any massive ranging beyond the wall. He sent only Jon and few others with Qhorin to range beyond the wall.

The story starts after the battle at Castle Black.

Both Stannis and Renly fought each other and both died. Renly died at the hands of his brother and Stannis died after Blackwater.

Shireen is alive. Ser Davos rescued her before the Tyrells attack on Dragonstone. Both of them are now in hiding.

Jon is the son of Ned and Ashara Dayne. Ther weren't married and Jon is a bastard. He was conceived after Lyanna's "abduction" and before Ned's marriage with Catelyn Stark.

Ned traveled to Starfall in secret to learn about Lyanna's whereabouts. Ashara was in Starfall at that time. After hearing the news of his father and brother's murders, he found comfort in Ashara's arms. She was the only woman he truly loved. He promised Ashara that he will return and marry her in Winterfell. He didn't know that he'll be marrying Catelyn Stark at that time and certainly didn't know that Ashara was with child. Yeah, Jon is his eldest. As for Ned not informing Jon about his mother, it'll be revealed soon. Please don't piss on Ned until then.

Bran and Rickon are alive. They are protected by the Umbers. unlike the show, the Umbers are fiercely loyal to the Starks.

Arya is in Riverlands, still traveling with the Hound.

Sansa is still in King's Landing, married to Tyrion. Their marriage yet to be consummated.

Except for Lady and Greywind, all other Direwolves are alive.

Blackfish is still holding Riverrun. The castle was still siege by the Frey and Lannister forces.

Jaime returned to King's Landing with Brienne but immediately sent to Riverlands on the orders of King Joffrey to end the siege. Brienne is still in King's Landing, acting as Sansa's shield.

Purple wedding yet to happen. I will make it as gory as possible.

Wildlings attacked the wall precisely for the same reason why previous Kings beyond the wall waged war. They live in Long Summer and they know the coming Winter will be long. If they had stayed beyond the wall, they know that the chances for their survival are nill. They took a risk and failed. Remember Jon spent a considerable amount of time with the wildlings. He knows how hard is their life and they won't survive the coming winter. It may come into play in the future.

And the queries regarding Dany will be answered. Remember this is not the Dragon Queen but the Dany from the first book. That doesn't mean she will only be Jon's wife and carry his babies. She will be his partner but don't expect her to wield a sword and march with Jon. I want to show her what she is capable of without her dragons. And yeah Dany and Maester Aemon will meet.


	2. Castle Black

**Jon Snow:**

The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the day with ice-white dust. Jon stood in silence, the biting cold chilled his fingers into clumsy numbness as he watched the fire consume Ygritte's lifeless body. Ghost lingered close to him watching the fire intensely through his dark red eyes. 'We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy', Maester Aemon once told him and the old man's words still haunt him.

He shouldn't have loved her in the first place and he shouldn't have left her. Now here he is, all alone at the edge of the world waiting to die alone. His father is dead, beheaded by the Lannisters as a traitor. His uncle lost beyond the wall, likely dead. Robb was betrayed and murdered in a wedding, Sansa still in Lannister clutches, married to the Imp. His little brothers, Bran and Rickon murdered by the turncloak Theon. And Arya, scrawny little thing, God only knows what happened to her.

He shut his eyes and tried to hold back his tears but couldn't. Tears left frozen track marks on his face. In another life, where he wasn't bounded by his vows, things may have gone differently. He would have marched with Robb and advised him not to trust Theon and may have even prevented him from marrying the Westerling girl, but Jon wasn't there. Instead, he has chosen the honour over his family, a bastard sort of honour. 'This isn't the time to grieve, there is still plenty of work to be done', he told himself and walked back to Castle Back with Ghost trailing behind him, sparing one last glance at his former love.

The cold damp air wrapped around him like a heavy coat of chain mail as he walked through the dark tunnel and entered the courtyard after a few minutes. The castle looked peaceful and Jon felt good to see it in this state after a brutal battle between the Wildlings and the Night's Watch. The battle lasted for seven days, the Night's Watch endured the fury of the whole north. The Wildling threw everything on the assault, in the end, lost thousands of men and forced to retreat.

Jon saw Satin, one of the new recruits, sprinting towards him. "Lord Commander requested your presence, Lord Snow", Satin breathed out.

Lord Commander Mormont was injured at the battle on the third day and it falls to Jon, to command the men for the next four days. He marched towards the chamber and saw several brothers greeting him in respect. When he came to the wall for the first time, these men called him 'Lord Snow' in mockery now they are using it to respect him.

He entered the chamber and found the old bear sitting on his chair. "My Lord, you should be resting", Jon said with a concern.

Commander Mormont cocked his eyebrow, "It will take more than just an arrow to keep me down, Snow".

Jon chuckled, "Is there anything else you need my Lord ?".

"As a matter of fact I do", Mormont said and took out a scroll. "A rider arrived a few hours before and gave me this".

Jon took the scroll and read the contents. It's from Lady Maege Mormont, Lord commander's sister requesting a meeting. The last time he heard of Lady Mormont was when she answered Robb's call for arms and marched South to fight the Lannisters. Jon heard that Dacey was killed during the Red Wedding beyond that there was no information of Lady Mormont.

"I'm really glad your sister is alive, My Lord", Jon said sincerely.

"She is. Mormont women are hard to kill", Mormont replied with a relieved face.

"I always admired her when I was little".

Mormont chuckled, "Everyone did. You would have done well on Bear Island. My sister would have moulded you into a great man".

Jon nodded, "Do you want me to escort her here?"

"No. I already sent Grenn and Edd to bring her here", Mormont replied. "Bring some food and ale for our guests, lad", he added later.

"Guests?", Jon questioned.

"The rider told me that Lord Galbart Glover riding with her as well", Mormont answered.

Jon wanted to ask so many questions instead he just nodded and went to the kitchens to fetch some bread, mutton stew, and warm ale. He put the food and ale in a tray and heard a horn sound from the southern gate, signalling Lady Mormont and Lord Glover's arrival. Jon took a peak from the kitchen and saw both of them for the first time in years as they rode in with Grenn and Edd. Lady Mormont is in her house's armour, her mace hanging at her hip and Lord Glover carrying a longsword at his hip and the leather armour. They were then escorted to Lord commander's chamber by Edd and Grenn. He quickly picked up the tray and marched towards the Mormont's chamber. He saw Edd and Grenn exit the chamber, leaving Lord Commander and the guests alone. Jon went near the door, knocked it a couple of times.

"You may enter", he heard the gruff voice of Lord Commander say from the other side of the door.

Jon opened entered the Lord's chamber and found the Mormont siblings embracing each other and Lord Glover turned his eyes towards Jon, staring at him and then at Ghost intensely. Didn't want to intrude them, Jon left the tray and decided to walk out of the chamber silently.

"Stay", he heard a Lord Commander say from behind as he went near the door.

Lady Mormont turned her head towards him and looked at him for a few seconds curiously. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ghost standing behind him. A reminiscent of sadness washed over her face. "You look just like your father", she breathed out with tears dripping down from her eyes. Jon stood still like a statue, unable to form any words.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lady Mormont. Dacey always treated me kindly", Jon then managed to compose himself to offer his condolences.

"I don't need your condolences, Snow. I need justice.", Lady Mormont replied with a furious look. "Justice for my daughter, my king, and my people".

Jon looked at her, "So do I, Lady Mormont. So do I".

"Then what are you doing here?", she questioned with the same furious look.

Jon sighed closing his eyes, "I'm a brother of the Night's Watch. My place is here".

It was then she took out a scroll and handed it over to the Lord Commander, who was watching the whole ordeal with a grim face. Commander Mormont opened the scroll and read the content with a shocking look. He then went out of the chamber. Jon heard him ordering one of the guards to fetch Maester Aemon. He returned a few seconds later and took his seat, looking troubled.

Jon had no idea what's in that scroll and all four of them stayed still in an uncomfortable silence. The door opened after a few minutes and Master Aemon walked in with Sam. Maester Aemon took his seat alongside the Lord Commander and Jon saw the Commander Mormont whisper something in Maester Aemon's ears, and then bid Sam to take care of the Ravens.

"This is indeed a complicated situation", Maester Aemon said knitting his brows.

"What is the complication ?", Lord Glover opened his mouth for the first time.

"I think it's better if Lord Snow made aware of the situation", Maester Aemon replied calmly.

Lord Commander turned his head towards Jon, "Your brother Robb Stark, on his authority as the King in the North, legitimized you as Jon Stark".

Jon felt the breath leave his lungs. Growing up he always wanted to be a Stark. For many nights he dreamed that his lord father will write to the King and legitimize Jon as a Stark but it was just a dream.

"He also released you from your Night's Watch vows and named you as his heir before his death at that God-forsaken wedding", Commander Mormont added later.

Jon took the scroll and read what it says completely, Robb legitimized him and released him from his Night's Watch vows. He also named Jon as his heir over Sansa until a son is born to him. Robb is dead and there was no information about a child, which means he is the King in the North at the moment.

'This is wrong', he said to himself.

"I can't accept it", Jon said shaking his head.

"Why not?", Lady Mormont questioned furiously.

"Sansa is the Stark of Winterfell. She should be the heir", he announced.

"Your sister is now a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Your brother knew it and that's precisely why he made you as his heir over her", Lord Glover replied towering over Jon. He backed after hearing Ghost growl at him.

Jon knew this but still, it felt wrong. He never wanted to inherit Winterfell over the blood of his siblings.

Lady Mormont sensed Jon's conflict, "Only a Stark can rule the North. As long as the traitor's reign over this land, the North will suffer"

"I'm not a Stark".

"Stark blood runs through your vein"

Jon still stood his ground, feeling conflict over the issue. He wondered what his father would say if he saw him right now. Jon met her eyes, "Even if I wanted to, I can't. I swore a sacred vow at the Godswood".

"Ser Barristan Selmy was released from his Kingsguard vows on the orders of the King Joffrey", Lord Commander said suddenly. He then stood up and walked towards Jon, "Kingsguard vows and Night's Watch vows are more or less the same, Lord Snow. If a bastard king can release one of the greatest Kingsguards ever lived from his vows, I'm sure the King in the North can release his bastard brother".

Jon looked at his commander with confusion wondering why the old bear supporting the claim. "You are not the only one wronged by the Lannisters. My niece is dead. I want to avenge her as well", Jeor responded noticing Jon.

"Commander this feels wrong!". His mind still a surging perplexity.

"Everything in this world lad", it was Maester Aemon who replied this time. "When the Lannisters killed my family, I was an old man, unable to do anything.", he continued, tracing the table with his withered hand. "If I had stayed with my family, I could have prevented their destruction. Instead, I chose this life and I still feel the pain and regret of not doing something". He continued in his trembling voice. "But you have the chance to avenge your family and bring justice. Don't do the same mistake as I did and live out rest of your days in misery"

"What your father and brother would say if you let their people suffer and die", Lady Mormont quickly voiced her thoughts. Jon wondered the same thing, but both his father and brother are dead.

Lord Commander sighed, "You already did your duty for the watch when you took the command of the wall and made the Wildlings run for their lives. You already saved the North from the Wildlings, there is no better man to rule her".

Maester Aemon then stood and marched towards Jon with a little help from the Lord Commander, "Allow me to give my lord one last piece of counsel," the old man said, "the same counsel I once gave my brother when we parted for the last time. He was three-and-thirty when the Great Council chose him to mount the Iron Throne. A man grown with sons of his own, yet in some ways still a boy. Egg had an innocence to him, a sweetness we all loved. Kill the boy within you, I told him the day I took ship for the Wall. It takes a man to rule. An Aegon, not an Egg. Kill the boy and let the man be born." The old man felt Jon's face. "You are half the age that Egg was, and your own burden is crueler one, I fear. You will have little joy of your command, but I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born."

Jon was overwhelmed with emotion and could sense everyone's eyes are on him. He suddenly felt a nudge behind him, turned around to see Ghost staring at him with his Red Orbs.

"You said you are not a Stark but your wolf says otherwise", Jon heard Lady Mormont say behind him. Jon ignored her and continued to stare at his Wolf. Jon closed his eyes for a few seconds, begged forgiveness from his father for what he is about to do.

He stood up, turned around to face the other occupants in the room and gave a stern nod. A loud howl from his ever-silent companion filled the room and the entire castle as Lady Mormont and Lord Glover took a knee and buried their weapons on the floor with a brutal force.


	3. Pentos

**_Daenerys:_**

The ocean breeze whispers like a lover, placing salty kisses on her cheek and tousling the long silver hair. Daenerys inhaled the rich scent of flowers and walked slowly through Illyrio's garden alone with Ser Jorah standing guard at the entrance. Daenerys still remember how happy she felt at this place when Illyrio hosted her and Viserys a long time ago. Strangely it was her brother she missed most at times like these more than anyone else, not the monster he had become but the brother who begged in the streets to take care of her.

It was at this place where she felt secure and dreamed of a happy life away from the usurper. It was also at this place where all her hopes were crushed when Viserys sold her for an army to Khal Drogo.

She despised her marriage life, wanted to kill herself many times but over the period of time she came to love her husband, her life as Khaleesi and started dreaming of a happy family with her husband, child and her brother. Once again all her dreams were crushed when her husband killed her brother. She didn't feel anything when Drogo poured molten gold on Viserys' head but later realized that just like her, Viserys was a lost soul. Daenerys longed for a happy and secure life whereas her brother longed for the lost crown. She should have tried to stop her husband from killing her drunken brother but instead, she stood and watched.

Perhaps that's why Gods have punished her by taking her husband and her child away from her as well. _'No it wasn't the Gods, it was Mirri Maz Duur'_ she told herself. The healer who Daenerys took mercy and saved from being raped. But the healer paid her back by poisoning her husband and justifying her actions. Within few days, Drogo died from poison, his own men enslaved Daenerys and took her to Dosh khaleen as per the custom. On their way to Vaes Dothrak, she gave birth to her son but the Gods once again denied her any mercy by killing her son in her womb.

She spent the next six moons in the temple with her companions Doreah and Irri. The only ones who stayed with her even when she was held in Vaes Dothrak against her will by Dosh khaleen. Just when she thought her life was over and decided to accept her fate, her salvation arrived in the form of two Knights sent by Illyrio to rescue her. The familiar Ser Jorah Mormont who was kicked out after Drogo's death and Ser Barristan Selmy, her father's Kingsguard who decided to serve her after the Usurper's son dismissed him from his duty.

They rescued her from Vaes Dothrak along with Irri and Doreah. She took her dragon eggs as well, the only things that stayed with her for all this time. All five of them rode hard and fast to flee from the Khalasar. After several weeks, they reached Pentos six moons ago and welcomed by Illyrio, the same man who sold her to Dothraki.

She knew that Illyrio had his own reasons to rescue her and wanted to feel angry at him and Ser Barristan but quickly realized that anger and bitterness will not serve her. Besides, it was these men who saved her from Vaes Dothrak and pledged their loyalty to her. They also promised her that they will take her back to Westeros as a Queen.

Her train of thoughts broke away when she heard the approaching footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Irri and Doreah walking towards her.

"Khaleesi, Magister would like to speak with you", Irri announced in her soft voice. Daenerys nodded and started walking towards the beautiful mansion with Ser Jorah, Irri and Doreah trailing behind her. She entered the main hall and saw Illyrio and Ser Barristen discussing something looking grim. They bowed after noticing her presence.

"I received some information from Westeros, Your Grace", Illyrio announced. "Robb Stark and his men were murdered", he added later said looking at everyone.

"What happened?", it was Ser Jorah who questioned quickly. Daenerys saw Ser Jorah looked hurt hearing the news. No doubt his northern blood still sings in him.

"They were betrayed by the Boltons and the Freys. Invited to a wedding at the Twins and killed mercilessly", Ser Barristen replied sadly. The grim silence fell upon the room. Old Daenerys would have rejoiced at hearing this but Ser Barristen helped her to see things that happened in the past. Now she felt nothing.

" _If you want to rule one day, then you must know the truth, Your Grace",_ the old man had said when she asked about the rebellion. He then went on to explain how the rebellion started and what really happened. Viserys always told her that Ned Stark was the Usurper's dog but Ser Barristen made her see that the Starks were forced to rebel against her father and Ned Stark was the only one who voiced against the brutal murders of her nephew and niece.

"That means the Freys broke the guest rights", Daenerys heard Ser Jorah say angrily.

"They did. It's the greatest of sins in the eyes of the Gods and North is in shambles without a Stark", Illyrio said sparing a sympathetic glance at Ser Jorah. His sword hand clenched tightly at his sword.

"No doubt that it was Tywin Lannister's doing", Ser Barristen said angrily with a fire burning in his eyes.

"It is indeed. Boltons were awarded the wardenship of the North by Joffrey Baratheon".

"The North won't follow them", Ser Jorah replied quickly. The whole room was fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So what now, Magister?", Daenerys asked breaking the silence.

"Westeros is divided. It's time to act, Your Grace", the magister replied calmly.

"With what? I don't have an army! And I don't know which houses will support my claim", Daenerys replied.

"You have the Dragon eggs!", Magister replied pointing fingers at the Eggs which were placed near the fireplace.

Ser Barristen shook his head disapprovingly, "They are just stones. The last time the Targaryens tried to hatch the dragons, most of your family died in that fire".

Illyrio chuckled a bit, "They are valuable stones, Your Grace. I know a few people in Volantis who will pay a hefty price for those eggs"

"You can get an army for one. An army and ships for two stones.", Ser Jorah said after thinking for a moment.

"We can't trust mercenary groups. They fight for gold and the Lannister don't lack gold", Ser Barristen quickly voiced his thoughts.

"Not the Unsullied", Ser Jorah replied looking at Ser Barristen. He then turned towards her, "We can get the unsullied, Your Grace. They are the greatest soldiers in the world. Born and bred to fight. They will stay loyal to you as long as they live".

"I agree with Ser Jorah, Your Grace", the Magister said. "If the queen permits, I'll take care of these deals myself. This is what I'm good at. Give me a two moons time, I'll bring you Ten Thousand Unsullied soldiers and one hundred ships", he added later. Daenerys looked at Ser Barristen and saw him give her a stern nod.

"Then we must plan the invasion", Daenerys said walking over to the table and taking out the map of Westeros. All other occupants immediately joined her.

Daenerys took her seat and looked at the map for a few minutes silently. She traced her hands over the Dragonstone, the place which she was born but it was just a place, not a home.

Ser Barrristan noticed her hand still hovering over Dragonstone, "We can't attack Dragonstone, Your Grace. The Lannister presence is high near that Island.".

Ser Jorah nodded at Ser Barristan's words, "I recommend Dorne. Dornish will back your claim, Your Grace".

She ignored them and continued to look at the map. Her eyes traveled to the North towards the Wall, the place where her last living family member resides in. She made a decision then if she were to die let it be after seeing Maester Aemon. "No!", Daenerys said finally. "Not the Dragonstone and certainly not the Dorne".

She took the Dragon insignia and moved it over to the North. All the three men looked at her questioningly.

"The North has never been conquered, Your Grace. They bowed only to the Dragons and only a Stark can rule the North", the magister said then.

"I know a few things about Westeros, Magister", she quickly shut him off. "Precisely why I choose the North. North has never been conquered by any marching army when there is a Stark at Winterfell but there are no Starks at Winterfell as we speak".

She then stood up from her seat looking determined, "I'm going to do what Aegon the conqueror did in Riverlands three hundred years ago. He freed the people from the clutches of Harren the Black. I'm going to free the North from the Boltons".

"And if we succeed, we can repel the Lannister army comfortably in the North", Ser Barristan added later agreeing with her.

Ser Jorah thought about it for a moment, "This might work, Your Grace but the North follows only the Starks. You will need a Stark by your side if you want the Northerners to follow you."

"The Starks are all dead", Illyrio quickly added.

"Not all of them. Sansa Stark is still alive", Ser Jorah replied.

"She is now a Lannister of Casterly Rock", Illyrio shot back at Ser Jorah.

"Jon Snow is still alive!". Ser Barristen said shocking the other occupants. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan turned their heads towards the magister. "The Bastard of Winterfell is serving your father at the Wall", he said looking directly at Ser Jorah.

"Westerosi people will never follow a bastard", Illyrio quickly replied.

Ser Jorah shook his head and then looked at her, "The North is different, Your Grace. There is no doubt that they are fuming over what happened to the Starks. They will follow Ned Stark's son even if he is baseborn over any highborn lords".

Daenerys saw Illyrio looked convinced after hearing this and nod at Ser Jorah's words.

Ser Barristen then looked at her, "He is in the Night's Watch, Your Grace. But I'm sure a Queen can release him from his vows. Legitimize him, help him take back Winterfell and name him as the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. You will have the support of the entire North then."

"And you will be the Queen of half of Westeros in the process. It's a wise decision, Your Grace.", Illyrio said then smiling gently.

"Then make the preparations", she ordered to the men. "We shall sail first to the Wall in secret. My Great Uncle Maester Aemon is still at the Wall. He might guide us with his wisdom", Ser Barristen nodded in agreement. Ser Jorah looked troubled. No doubt that he was thinking about facing his father but agreed none the less.

"You can take my ships, Your Grace. I'll bring you, your army and the ships to the Eastwatch in three moons turn", Magister said looking at her. "You can give me those Eggs after I fulfilled this agreement", he added later.

Daenerys nodded and bid farewell to her men. She walked towards her chamber alone, the same chamber where she stayed two years ago and watched the moonlight grazing the sea water. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked towards the west and kissed her mother's ring with a determined look.

 ** _Illyrio Mopatis:_**

After commanding his men to prepare the ships to sail, Illyrio walked through the streets of Pentos only with Strong Belwas on his heels, acting as his guard. They reached a small house at the end of the market and gave the door a couple of knocks. The door opened and he bid Strong Belwas to stay outside. As soon as he entered the house, he saw two figures, a man, who opened the door and a woman in her septa's robe.

"Did you receive the raven from Varys?", Illyrio questioned the man.

"I did", the man replied.

Illyrio nodded, "Then you must know that this is the time to act".

"What about the Princess?", the man questioned.

"She made her own decision. She is sailing towards the North to free the North from the Boltons".

Illyrio caught the man's confused look, "I'm bringing her an army of Unsullied and one hundred ships. She will keep the Lannisters distracted enough for you to act swiftly and place the one true King in his rightful place", Illyrio explained later.

"You are sending her to her death", it was the Septa who shouted at him standing up from her chair.

Illyrio walked slowly towards her and stared into her haunting violet eyes, "I didn't. She made this decision herself".

Illyrio smirked, "She also planned to release the Bastard of Winterfell from his Night's Watch vows and name him as the Warden of the North", he added later. He noticed the Septa's eyes widen in shock and tears streaming down from her eyes.


	4. Arya I

Notes: This chapter begins right after Arya and the Hound's encounter with Polliver and his men. For clear reference, right after this scene: watch?v=GWmGrR9a818

Arya's storyline follows the cannon till now. Except for the magical elements of course. Faceless men are not magical just highly skilled assassins. No face swapping. They won't be in this fic. sorry about that. And Beric didn't die six times and resurrected. He was just injured and treated by Thoros. Hound didn't kill Berric in his trial. Just defeated him fair and square.

 _ **Arya Stark:**_

"Where will we go?", she asked sheathing Needle at her hip.

"Saltpans!", Sandor replied clutching his neck. "We can reach the Vale by ship from there and I could finally get rid of you".

Arya mounted her horse swiftly but could see that the Hound was struggling to mount his. They rode towards Saltpans but avoided the Kingsroad. They travelled through weedy fields, woods, and marshes and she could see the Hound was suffering to stay on his horse due to the injuries that he sustained in the fight against Polliver and his men. They reached the banks of the Trident a few hours later and found a spot to rest, by the woods closer to the river.

"Gather some woods for the fire, girl", the Hound barked at her and dismounted from his horse. He limped towards a tree and dropped down at the foot as if he never wants to get up. Arya did as told and Sandor used the dry woods to ignite a small fire.

"There is a cup in my bedroll, use it boil this wine", he said handing her the wineskin that they took from the Inn. Arya boiled the wine as instructed and looked up at him.

"Pour it on my wounds", he said and took a long piece of cloth. He bit the cloth in his mouth tightly and nodded towards her. His muffled screams echoed through the woods as she poured the boiled wine. She treated the deep cut in his thigh first and moved towards the back of his neck. Even the cloth couldn't muffle his screams when she trickled the wine down over the raw red flesh on his neck.

It was then they heard several footsteps around them and before they could react several archers surrounded them with arrows trained at them. An old man with a dark light armour and dark cloak stepped out of the darkness of the woods. The hound tried to get up but pushed down by one of the men.

"Sandor Clegane", the dark figure announced eyeing her intently and then turning towards the Hound. "What the Lannister lap dog doing this far from King's Landing?"

Arya watched the dark figure and could see Tully sigil engraved on his armour underneath the dark cloak. "Are you are a Tully soldier?", she questioned suddenly looking at him.

The Dark figure turned his head towards her and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the Hound's mocking laugh. "Tully soldier?. That the Blackfish, girl. Your mother's uncle", he announced groaning in pain.

Arya's eyes widened and stared at her great-uncle. He did the same and then kneeled in front of her and touched her cheek, "Arya Stark?".

She nodded and saw her uncle commanding his men to lower their weapons.

"I should have guessed. You look just like your Aunt", he said softly. "What are you doing with him, child?", he asked later pointing his fingers towards the Hound.

"He was escorting me to Aunt Lysa!", she replied. "He planned to ransom me".

Blackfish smiled, "There is no need for that anymore, child. I'll take care of you and return you back to Winterfell". Blackfish's eyes saddened, "It's the least I can do for Cat".

"But I heard the Winterfell was taken", Arya replied with a saddened look.

"It was. Now we have a Stark of Winterfell. Northerners will ride behind you, Your Grace", Blackfish announced and bowed down to her. Arya knew exactly what he meant, she wanted to refuse but couldn't. This could be her chance to avenge her family and free the North from the Traitor's clutches. She never wanted to be a lady but she can be a Queen, like the conquering Queen Nymeria. She has to do this for her father, for her mother and her siblings. She could even visit Jon often and fight by side against the Wildlings.

Arya stared at her uncle, "I'm the last Stark of Winterfell", she breathed out. She knows Sansa is still alive but she was a Lannister now.

Her uncle gave her a wide smile and hugged her tightly. "What about him?", he asked pointing his fingers at the Hound. Arya was still in conflict over him. There was a time when she wanted to kill him for Mycah, but despite all that, he did save her on numerous occasions and her sister as well. 'He did face the trial by combat by the brotherhood for his crimes and defeated Ser Berric', Arya told herself. She stared at him for a few more seconds and thought what her father would have done with him. He would have sent him to the Night's Watch. She could do the same or she could have him serve her in return for his life.

She took a deep breath, "Take him. He saved my life on various occasions", she announced looking directly at her great-uncle.

Blackfish nodded and commanded his men to fetch the Hound. They traveled through the night and Blackfish stayed close to her during the journey but Arya could see that he was deep in thoughts. They reached a small house the next day and found a healer to treat Sandor. They stayed there for two days and Arya saw her uncle tasked his men with various missions. There were total seventy-two men under the command of his uncle and all of them looked like a well-trained unit.

Later that evening, they were sitting by the fire, "How did you find us, uncle?", Arya questioned suddenly.

The Blackfish looked at her, "After my nephew surrendered the Riverrun, I fled and traveled south-east to find my men. That's when we saw you and your friend's stunt at the Inn. We followed him from there?". "My original plan was to travel North. Wall to be precise", he added later.

"Jon is there!", she exclaimed. A small smile crept up on her face thinking about Jon.

"I know, child. Your brother Robb tasked Lady Maege Mormont and Lord Glover with something and I was going to join them", he said looking at her. "But it doesn't matter now. You are here and I need to take you back to Winterfell as the rightful ruler".

"But where are we going now, uncle?", she asked further.

"To Maidenpool", he replied bluntly and continued to sharpen his arrows. "Tell me, Child. What do you know of the Manderlys?", he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Manderlys are one of the powerful vassal lords in the North. They created the White Harbour, the biggest city in the North".

"Very good!", he replied before Arya could continue further. "Lord Wyman Manderly has an army of Five Thousand Men in the North. He was tasked to help your brother to recapture Moat Caitlin before ...", he trailed off. "before Robb was killed".

"Do you think they will help us?. My father always said that the Manderlys of White Harbour was always fiercely loyal to the Starks of Winterfell", she asked with a hopeful look.

"I doubt it, child", he answered simply. "Lord Wyman's heir, Ser Wylis was captured by Gregor Clegane and from what I heard the Wyman Manderly made peace with Tywin Lannister in return for his son". He then stood up and asked Arya to join him. He took her hand in his own, lifting so she pointed towards a mountain at a distance, "Do you see that mountain?", Arya nodded. "There is a road passes between the ridges".

"That's the passage that the Lannister soldiers will use to escort Ser Wylis Manderly to Maidenpool and from there to White Harbour".

"And you planned to intercept them?", Arya asked connecting the dots.

"Clever Girl!", he smiled. "If we succeed, we can use Ser Wylis to force White Harbour to ride behind you to defeat the Boltons".

Arya's eyes widened at hearing this from her uncle. "They are passing through the pass tonight", he said before Arya could ask.

"You can use the Hound against them in some way", she said turning her head towards the small house. Sandor has woken up a day before and was chained to the post.

"I don't trust him, Arya".

"Let me speak with him, Uncle. he could be useful.", Arya replied and marched towards the house with the Blackfish trailing behind her. Arya opened the door, saw Sandor was still in chains and huffed in frustration at their presence.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", he asked in his gruff voice.

"Careful dog!", her uncle said and walked towards Sandor with a dagger in his hands. "That's the Queen in the North you speak to", he announced twisting his dagger right before Sandor's face.

"Queen?", the hound questioned and then started laughing like a madman. "You are certainly better than that Lannister whore, I'll give you that", he said in between laughs. Arya hit him with Needle on his thigh above his healing wound.

"Why the fuck did you do that?", he groaned in pain.

"Tonight, a Lannister convoy escorting a valuable prisoner, not far from here", Arya said looking at him.

"And?", he barked.

"We need your help to ambush them and rescue the prisoner", Arya announced later.

"What makes you think I will help you?".

"It's either that or your head, stupid", she replied pointing the needle at his heart. "You really don't want to die before killing your brother, do you?".

He stared at her for a few seconds with an ugly scowl. Arya knew she hit his nerve by mentioning his brother. "Fine!", he growled. "Tell me what to do", he asked looking up at her uncle.

* * *

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night and stars filled the sky like pale corn into the freshly turned ground. Arya saw her great-uncle and all his men took their positions around the pass. Blackfish said all his men are masters at archery and could end this ambush within minutes.

They waited for few hours and saw several men carrying Lannister colors entering the pass. Sandor quickly took his position in the middle of the road to look like a corpse. The Lannister men came to an abrupt stop after noticing the corpse on the road. Half a dozen soldiers approached the Hound and turned him around.

"It's the Hound!", a Lannister guard shouted, which made their commander to dismount from his horse and approach the incapacitated Sandor. It was their plan, separate the leader from the group and other will fall quickly. Arya could see all of her uncle's men trained their arrows at their targets. There must be at least two hundred Lannister men in the Lannister convoy.

"He is alive, Ser Ronnet", one of the soldiers announced to his commander.

Ser Ronnet nodded, "Take him and lock him up in the carriage.", he commanded his men. "Ser Gregor will want him...", Ser Ronnet's head was removed from his body before he could complete the sentence. Sandor took the sword from one of the men and cut the commander's head off his neck. He then plunged the sword through two more men before the initial shock settled. Sandor then ran towards the woods, and Blackfish signaled his men to fire at the pursuers. Several arrows missed the hound and hit his pursuers. Within a few minutes, hundreds of arrows flew towards the men at the center and most of them dropped dead. Few panicked and ran into the woods but killed by her uncle's men quickly. Within a few minutes, the ambush was over and Arya and her uncle with his men descended from the woods and walked towards the carriage. They opened the door and found a broken man inside. He was in a ragged and filthy condition.

"Is that him?", Arya questioned her uncle. Her uncle nodded and commanded his men to help Ser Wylis.

* * *

It's two weeks since they rescued Ser Wylis and started their journey to the Greywater Watch. Lord Howland Reed was one of her father's closest friends and saved his life during the rebellion. Arya knows that he will help her to contact the Manderlys. Ser Wylis condition improved well but he hardly spoke a word. Her uncle informed her to leave Ser Wylis alone. Sandor accompanied them as well stating that he has got nowhere else to go and in no condition to face his brother alone but deep down she knows that he cares for her and wanted to protect her.

During their journey, they also heard that Blackwoods have surrendered to the Kingslayer. Lannisters were now in full control of the Riverlands. This news saddened her great-uncle but he didn't express it. They were resting on one night in the forest just below the Twins that runs along the Kingsroad. Arya woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to pass her water. She ventured farther away from the camp and found a perfect place to do the deed. Once the task was completed, she heard a strange sound from behind but found no trace of anything abnormal. She then turned around to return to the camp but suddenly came face to face with a familiar set of eyes staring at her.


	5. Jon II & Roose I

_**King Jon Stark:**_

It's been three days since he accepted his brother's crown and a lot had happened in the last three days. Jon took his place atop King's Tower along with Lady Maege Mormont and Lord Glover. The rest of the two hundred men that accompanied Lady Mormont and Lord Glover remained at Mole's Town. There were times when he wondered why they would have been so willing in declaring him king when he had no experience in leading. So far the news had been kept a secret. Jeor Mormont wisely sent Lord Janos Slynt and Ser Alliser Throne to the Shadow Tower along with twenty other men to aid Ser Denys Mallister. That's what the commander told everyone but the real truth was to keep them away from Jon. Jon also negotiated with the Lord Commander to release Sam, Edd, and Grenn from their vows in return for the prisoners and the provisions.

Jon was in his solar looking over the map of the North silently for the last few minutes, planning the best course of the action. The other occupants in the room Lord Glover, Sam, Edd, and Grenn also remained silent. They heard a sudden knock at the door and Sam quickly marched towards the door and opened it. Lady Mormont marched in and bowed in respect.

"I received a raven from my daughter Alysane, Your Grace", she announced handing him the scroll that she received from her daughter. Jon read the content and sighed in relief. Lady Alysane has assembled Two Hundred Bear Islanders, Five Longships, and Fifteen Fishing Boats. This was a hopeful news indeed. The numbers may be small but it was the first step to bring his family's killers to justice.

"I read that the North can assemble Forty-Five Thousand men and only half of them marched with your brother. We should sail for the Bear Islands first. We can send ravens to the other houses from there. They might rally to your cause, your grace", Sam announced standing up from his seat. Ever since Jon told him the news of Robb's will and the incoming war, Sam went through all the books he could find in the library about the North to aid his oldest friend.

"Most of those Forty-five Thousand men you mentioned belong to the House Bolton, Umber, Karstark and Manderly, Sam", Jon replied looking at his friend. "Boltons are the enemies, Umbers might help us but Lord Greatjon Umber is a prisoner at the Twins, the same with the Manderlys and ties between Karstarks and House Stark ended when Robb beheaded Rickard Karstark", he added looking grimly at other minor houses on the map.

"How do we proceed now, Your Grace", Lady Mormont questioned him.

Lord Galbart Glover stood from his seat, "Lord Wyman Manderly has an army of more than Five Thousand men under his command, your grace. With his son is still in imprisonment, it's not possible for him to join us but...", Lord Glover trailed off, "we can propose a marriage between you and one of his granddaughters. That might change his mind and change the course of this war in our favor".

Jon shut his eyes for a few seconds, knew Lord Glover was right about the marriage. His father married Lady Catelyn for an army and Jon could do the same. Jon knew of both Wynafryd and Wylla Manderly, the marriage to one of them was the wisest course of action at the moment. Still, it felt wrong for him to consider a marriage just days after his bid farewell to Ygritte.

"Thank you for the council, Lord Glover. We will negotiate with the Manderlys once we reach The Neck", Jon said looking the big man. He was hoping that this will give him enough time to bury his feeling towards his lost love. "But before that, we will ride to the Mountains", he added later looking at the other occupants.

"What's in the Mountains?", Edd asked suddenly earning glares from Lady Mormont and Lord Glover.

"The mountain Clans", Jon replied by tracing the map with his fingers near the bay of Ice. "If we can convince them to fight for us, they could muster two to three thousand fighting men".

"Are you sure they will fight for you?", Grenn opened his mouth for the first time since he entered the room.

"The Clansmen are fiercely loyal to House Stark and they had a great admiration for Lord Eddard Stark", Lord Glover said looking at Grenn.

"And they follow the Old Gods like the rest of the North. One look at Ghost, they will start worshipping the direwolf and follow him to their graves", Lady Mormont added pointing her fingers at Jon. Jon knew this to be true. Ghost greatly resembles the Wierwood trees that Northerners worship and the mountain clans call themselves the true followers of the Old Gods.

"Still the numbers are not enough to attack Winterfell, Your grace", Lord Glover grimly voiced his thoughts looking grimly. "Roose Bolton is holding Winterfell with Five Thousand men".

Jon looked at Lord Glover directly in the eyes. "We are not going to attack Winterfell, my lord. Winterfell was my home but it's not the same place without the people that made it as Winterfell", Jon replied dragging the wolf piece to the Deepwood Motte on the map. "Deepwood is a motte-and-bailey castle in the midst of a thick forest, easy to creep up on unawares. If we get rid of squids from the castle, it'll send a strong message and then we will send ravens across the Kingdom that House Stark is not dead". Tears streamed down the rough man's eyes as soon as Jon announced his intentions to march for his home. He nodded with a determined look and took his seat.

"You will sail to the Bear Islands, my lady. Regroup with your daughter and meet us at the shores near the Bay of Ice with your warriors", Jon announced looking at the Lady of the Bear Islands and received a stern nod from her in response.

"That's all for now. We will begin our journey tomorrow morning", Jon announced looking at the rest of the occupants. Everyone scurried away quickly leaving Jon alone in the room with only Ghost for the company.

Later that evening, Jon found himself walking towards the Maester's chambers to see the old Maester. He opened the door and found the old man going through some scrolls.

"Maester Aemon", Jon called out the old man. He turned his head and placed the scrolls slowly on the table. "Ahh Your grace.", he said smiling softly at Jon.

"Please call me Jon, Maester. I may be a king now but I am still the same person I have always been", Jon responded by walking towards the table.

The old man chuckled, "That's good to hear lad", he said and bid Jon to sit. He then took out a sword-shaped bundle from under the table and laid it in front of Jon. It was wrapped in a black cloth and Jon could see the banners of House Targaryen, a red three-headed dragon imprinted on the cloth. Jon's eyes widened when the old man unwrapped the cloth and revealed a Longsword with the unmistakable pattern of a Valaryian Steel. Maester Aemon ran his hand along the length and Jon could see a few droplets of tears escaping his eyes.

Aemon sighed and pushed the sword towards Jon. "This is for you lad", he said then shocking him to the core.

"Maester Aemon? This is Valyrian steel", he said wonderingly looking at the sword before him. When he was a child Jon dreamed about wielding his father's Valaryian Steel Greatsword, Ice but just like a summer dream, it has vanished when the innocence of his childhood stripped away from him when he learned the meaning of the word 'Bastard'.

"Not just any sword. This one is Dark Sister", Jon heard the old Maester say breaking his thoughts of his childhood.

Jon blinked a few times unable to believe what the old man said. He read all about the legacy of the Dark Sister, wielded by the likes of Queen Visenya, Prince Daemon Targaryen, and Prince Aemon Targaryen, the Dragonknight himself. The last known person who used the Dark Sister was Lord Brynden Rivers.

"I thought this sword was lost, Maester", Jon said looking at the blind man before him.

"It was", he replied simply. " Lord Brynden Rivers brought the sword with him when he was sentenced to the Wall by my brother. He wielded it during his stay here and took the sword when he ventured beyond the wall. It was the last time I heard of him. Decades later, after all of my family was slaughtered, your Uncle Benjen found this beyond the wall and returned it to me noticing the Targaryen symbol".

"I can't take it Maester Aemon. This belongs to House Targaryen", Jon replied still looking at the sword before him.

"House Targaryen is no more lad. There is just me, an old man and my great niece Daenerys living somewhere in Essos", the old man said wiping his tears. "Valaryian steel are not made to eat dust. And this one has a thirst for blood", he said pointing at the sword. "Feast her well with your enemies blood and if you can, find Daenerys and hand this over to her once you finished".

An uncomfortable silence clouded the room. Awkwardly, Jon took the sword in hand and raised it to level with his eyes. Its slender blade is designed to cut down the foes in quick secession. Ice was a true two-handed Greatsword, this was a Longsword just like Jon was used to but seemed lighter than the blades he had wielded before.

"Take it, Jon. I'll hear no more of it. Is that understood?", Aemon concluded.

"I will try my best to find your niece, maester", Jon said still holding the sword in his hand. The soft leather gave beneath Jon's fingers as if the sword were molding itself to his grip already. Jon slid the sword back into the silver-banded scabbard.

Maester Aemon nodded and went back to his scrolls silently. Jon looked at him for a few more seconds, "Farewell Maester", he said and exited the chambers with Ghost trailing behind and Dark Sister in his hands.

He made his way to the top of the wall and remembered the first time he saw what's beyond it. His uncle was with him, holding him like he was a child. A small smile crept up on his face thinking about him. Jon looked further and could see a storm brewing near the Skirling Pass. It was there where he first met Ygritte. Jon closed his eyes and determined not to think about his lost love. A cold wind hit his face breaking his thoughts about her. He wrapped his cloak tighter and whispered, 'Winter is Coming'.

 _ **Roose Bolton:**_

Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of Dreadfort and the Warden of the North was standing in the crypts of Winterfell and looking at the statues of Kings of Winter with a grim face. The Starks and the Boltons always shared a bloody history. His family fought the Starks for generations and the conflict was ended when the last Red King, Rogar the Huntsman bent his knee to the Starks of Winterfell, during the Andal Invasion.

There were several rebellions after that and his house always came second best. Despite all that, ever since Roose took his seat as the Lord of Dreadfort, he served House Stark loyally. He took up arms and fought with Lord Eddard Stark in not one but two wars. He even dreamed to propose a marriage alliance between his son Domeric and Sansa Stark, uniting the Starks and the Boltons by blood once and for all. But his only dream was ended when his precious son, Domeric got murdered by the monster he sired. It wasn't an easy decision to betray the King he swore but a necessary one. The boy king thought he could be a Theon Stark but in the end, failed miserably.

"You called for me, father", the voice of his bastard broke his reverie. He turned to look at him and felt an immense anger for killing his only son. He wanted to flay the bastard alive and will flay him one of these days but his services were required at the moment.

"I want you to march with Two Thousand men and take back Deepwood Motte from the Ironborn", Roose announced turning his head towards the statues once again.

"It wouldn't difficult", the bastard replied with an evil smile. "Reek will help us".

"Leave your pet here", Roose replied sternly. "That trick won't work twice".

He turned towards Ramsey once again, "Kill all the Ironborn but you'll spare Lady Glover. I want her alive to make peace with the Glovers".

"Why you need the Glovers father?", his bastard asked stupidly. "They yet to declare for you. We can end them, just like we ended the Starks"

"A peaceful land, a quiet people. That has always been my rule. Make it yours", Roose chided his bastard. "Galbart Glover was in hiding since before the Wedding. We can use Lady Glover to make peace with him".

"As you say, my Lord", his bastard said with a grin and exited the crypts leaving Roose alone with the dead Kings of Winter.


	6. Jon III

_**King Jon Stark:**_

The sun rose like a flower opening, gifting its petals unto the world. Amid the dancing snow was the blush of scarlet, the warmth of tangerine. Gazing toward the illuminated clouds, still beneath the ethereal glow. These soft rays that should have brought warmth to a new day only acted to solidify the reality of their position they were in.

It's been three weeks since he departed from the Castle Black and started his war against the Boltons. Now here he was, outside the gates of Deepwood Motte, with a Valayrian steel sword on his hip, his direwolf on his side and closer to three thousand Mountain Clansmen behind his back. Hiding, watching and waiting to bring Winter on to his enemies.

Recruiting the Clansmen was easier than Jon thought. They departed from the Wall and their first plan was to convince the Mountain Clans of the North to fight for the Starks. Jon knew that the Mountain men were tough bastards and he recalled everything his father taught about them. He had written up some speeches about strength and honour to convince them to fight with him. He had even planned to challenge their champion for a duel to prove his worth as their King.

They first traveled to the Norrey Lands, just below the Gift. Jon learned that Owen Norrey was killed at the Red wedding and Norreys were screaming for blood. Lord Brandon Norrey received Jon and his party with a stern face and bent his knee to Jon without any convincing. He even escorted Jon and his men further into the Mountains to meet with other Clan chiefs.

But as it turns out, all his pre-planned speeches and his plan to bring them into his cause were unnecessary. Just like Lady Mormont pointed out when he stood before the clan chiefs with Ghost at his side, all their eyes widened at seeing a living breathing Stark sigil, one that resembles the weirwood tree that the northerners worship. It took one silent growl from Ghost to break their catatonic state. It was Big Bucket Wull, who pledged his sword and loyalty first and immediately rest of them followed. It took them just a week to assemble to Three Thousand men from across all forty clans.

Soon after they began their march, Jon sent some scouts to gather every bit of information they could gather. A scouting party returned three days after with an information that could change the course of the war in his favour. Ramsey Bolton, legitimized son of Roose Bolton was marching towards Deepwood Motte with two thousand men to free the Motte from the Ironborn and take Lady Sybelle Glover hostage.

The scouts also informed that the march of Bolton Army clearly rattled Asha Greyjoy and she decided to flee the Motte with her two hundred men.

He could have spared them and let them flee but they found out that Lady Sybelle's children, Gawen and the infant Erena were taken to Ten Towers on Harlaw. Therefore he decided to ambush the squids during their retreat and take their leader Asha Greyjoy as a prisoner.

Jon took four hundred men with him and reunited with Lady Maege Mormont and her warriors. They sailed to the shore near the Deepwood Motte, where the Ironborn docked their ships. from the bay of Ice. The rest of his army moved swiftly through the forest to the Deepwood under the command of Lord Big Bucket Wull.

The Ironborn came running down the forest in the middle of the night hoping that they finally reached the shores. They reached the shores but only to slapped by the fact that their ships were gone. Before they realized what had happened, hundreds of arrows flew towards them. When they tried to flee, they were cut down by Jon's infantry unit. Lord Galbart Glover turned into a monster that night and Jon saw him cut down more than dozen squids in his fury. Jon spared Asha Greyjoy and few of her men and taken them as hostages.

They then marched towards the freed Deepwood Motte. Lord Galbart Glover reunited with his sister by marriage, Lady Sybelle Glover and took his rightful seat as the Lord of Deepwood Motte.

Sam proved himself the son of Randyll Tarly and quickly gained the respect among the northerners with his battle strategy. The mountain clans were experts in becoming one with the forest by disguising themselves as trees and pines. Their skills helped Sam to come up with the battle plan.

Their plan was to let the Bolton Bastard attack Deepwood Motte and the mountain men, who were hidden inside the forest will attack the Boltons from behind. Jon gave Lord Glover Five hundred men to prepare the defenses of the Castle and he left to join the remainder of his army, camped deep inside the woods. He also left Sam and Edd to help Lord Glover.

Mountain Clans breed the toughest of horses and their cavalry unit of two hundred horsemen were positioned further deep inside the forest. Three hundred archers positioned themselves on top of the trees, which gave them a longer range. The rest of them were behind Jon with axes, staffs and some even wielded Greatswords.

Lord Glover as instructed didn't remove the Greyjoy flags from his walls. Some of the defenders on the wall even dressed in Greyjoy colours.

As the Dawn break through the clouded sky on the fourth day, they heard the trumpet sounds signaling the arrival of Ramsey Bolton and his men. The Bolton bastard was marching towards the Castle from the east with his army with a couple of battering rams and a few ladders.

Deepwood's mossy walls enclosed a wide, rounded hill with a flattened top, crowned by a cavernous longhall with a watchtower at one end, rising fifty feet above the hill. Beneath the hill was the bailey, with its stables, paddock, smithy, well, and sheepfold, defended by a deep ditch, a sloping earthen dike, and a palisade of logs. The outer defenses made an oval, following the contours of the land. There were two gates, each protected by a pair of square wooden towers, and wallwalks around the perimeter.

The Bolton bastard was wise enough to know that he can't use battering rams on the south gate because of the dike and the uneven field. Also, the watchtower on the hill made him group all his forces together and marched to attack the Northern gate.

The Bolton army took their positions in front the Northern gate with battering rams and ladders, just before the thick woods where Jon and his entirety of army were hiding.

Ramsey Bolton sent an emissary towards the Castle gates to negotiate a surrender only to return back without a response. Once their offer for the surrender was declined, he commanded his men to breach the castle. He stayed behind with his cavalry unit and archers.

Hundreds of arrows flew towards them from the walls and Jon saw several Bolton men dropped dead but that didn't seem to stop their advances. Their shields were up and they continued to march towards the gate with the battering rams and ladders.

"Signal the Cavalry", Jon commanded Lady Mormont who took her position beside him. She nodded and fired three fire arrows up in the direction the hidden cavalry led by Brandon the younger, son the Lord Brandon Norrey. The instruction was for them to ride hard and take their positions behind the foot soldiers. Jon waited a few minutes and heard the slow galloping sound of his cavalry unit. They stopped behind the foot soldiers as instructed. The garrisoned forces inside the Motte threw oil barrels at the approaching enemy and setting them on fire. Even one of Rams were burned to crisp.

He then turned his head towards Big Bucket Wull, "Signal the archers to attack the Bolton Cavalry". Big Bucket Wull grinned brightly, unsheathed his battleaxe and signaled his man on the ground to launch three fire arrows at the Bolton Cavalry, a signal for the archers up in the trees to open fire. As soon the fire arrows hit their target, hundreds of arrows flew from atop the trees towards the exposed Bolton Cavalry and Jon saw dozens of Bolton men falling down from their horses. Before they knew what happened another wave of arrows hit them causing them to disband and ran wildly in all directions. Jon saw one of the arrows pierced through Ramsey Bolton and saw him fell from his horse amidst panic. Bolton archers tried to launch a counter-attack but another wave of arrows hit them, causing them to retreat towards the sieging army only to attacked by the Glover forces in the watchtower.

Jon donned his helmet, unsheathed the Darksister, "Forward!", he shouted. An earth-shattering war cry filled their ears as the army emerged from the thickness of the forest to the battlefield carrying a direwolf banner. Despite being known as the savages, the clansmen marched forward with a certain discipline.

The Bolton infantry units who were busy with breaking down the gates noticed the attack and part of them turned back towards to rescue their commander. In turn, their backs were exposed which was utilized by the Archers inside the castle. Jon, Lady Mormont, and Grenn reunited with their own Cavalry of two hundred horsemen and mounted their respective horses all the while the archers continued their assault on the Boltons.

Jon rode forward and witnessed that everyone who was attacking the gates earlier was now huddled together in a defensive formation. Their shields were up to protect themselves from the arrows. A part of Bolton soldiers ran forwards to rescue their commander, who was hiding behind a couple of dead horses to protect himself from the arrows.

Sensing the opportunity, Jon commanded his mounted units forward to attack them. They rode hard and fast, overtaking their foot soldiers and clashed the Bolton army in the middle of the battlefield. Jon and his men cut through the Bolton soldiers hard and fast.

Jon removed the head of a Bolton soldier and watched Ghost tearing down the three men in quick succession. He found Ramsey Bolton and rode towards him with Ghost trailing behind. They ran through at least a dozen men, before reaching the bastard. Jon heard the story of Ramsey and the crimes he committed from the other northerners. He wanted to flay the bastard alive but deep down knew that only way to end this battle is to cut off the head of the enemy commander. Ramsey Bolton tried to crawl but Jon bent his body lower as possible and removed the bastard's head in one swift motion using the Darksister.

A loud cheer went up from the Clansmen and they marched forward with a new found confidence against the unnerved Bolton men. The entirety of the Bolton army witnessed what happened to their commander and Jon saw several of them tried to flee to only to met by the arrows from inside the castle. The Bolton army that was trapped between the walls of the Deepwood Motte and the approaching Stark army.

The foot soldiers led by Big Bucket Wull collided with the Boltons and the true battle began. Jon first hand witnessed what the clansmen are capable of as they cut down as the Bolton men one after another. The fighting got more fierce as it progressed, the clansmen cut down the Boltons, cutting their lines one by one. Lord Glover for his part commanded his men to rain down the arrows at them. The Bolton men fell like flies and Jon circled around and hit their flanks with his cavalry. The Darksister was getting covered in blood as he cut down more and more men, swinging his sword hacking and slashing.

Before long the battle was over and Jon lost count how many men he killed. Darksister was coated with Red thick blood and the white fur of his direwolf was in the same colour. Hundreds of Bolton men fled the battle but shot down by the arrows. The rest of them were killed and those who surrendered were taken as prisoners.

Jon approached the castle gates and could see his men looting the corpses. He walked towards the Long hall atop the hill and saw the men inside the castle taking a knee in respect. A loud cheer went up when dismounted from the horse and Jon saw Sam and Edd approach him with a big bright smile. He smiled in return and entered the great hall. "Round up the prisoners. Give them choices. It's either the Black or the Block". Both of them nodded and scurried off to do their duties.

"Lady Mormont", he called out lady of the Bear Islands. "I'm putting you in charge of the hostage negotiation with Lady Alannys Harlaw. Exchange her daughter Asha for Lady Glover's children". Lady Maege looked at lady Glover, who was in tears and nodded.

He looked at the Maester of Deepwood Motte, "Send the Ravens across the North and tell them what happened here. He took a deep breath, "Inform them to pledge their loyalty to House Stark once more, failure to do that will result in the total extinction of their house". The Maester bowed and ran towards the rookery.

He then walked towards the Lord of Deepwood Motte, "Give the men a week, my Lord. After that we'll march for Moat Cailin", he announced and took Lord Glover's seat at the high table with Ghost acting as his own Kingsguard.

Notes: I hope the battle description was clear if not this is what happened: Jon ambushed the Ironborn when they fled the Deepwood Motte and a few days later, he defeated Ramsey and his men from behind after hiding in the forest for 3 days. Next chapter will feature multiple POVs. Dany, Tyrion, and Arya. Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


	7. Daenery II & Tyrion I

_**Daenerys:**_

The wind gusted, falling in that worrisome gap between productively pushing the Balerion to its destination and stirring the sea into a fury. Balerion, Daenerys' own galley was a parting gift from Illyrio for her conquest. It was a new ship, it's timbers are strong, the sails are tough and still brightly colored, unbleached by the sun. She was dressed in her house's colors of black and red, held tight to the iron railing and, her knuckles white.

Behind Balerion there were two hundred ships, carrying an army of ten thousand unsullied soldiers that Illyrio bought for her using her dragon eggs. Their initial plan was to sail to the Wall in secret but Daenerys later realized it was a foolish thing to trust the cheesemonger, the man who sold her to the dothrakhi. She then changed her mind and decided to wait for a few more weeks. She had planned to set sail with her army and the ships together. Dany sent Ser Jorah on her behalf with Illyrio to negotiate with the slave masters of Astapor. They returned a week ago with two hundred ships and ten thousand unsullied soldiers and were set sail to Westeros immediately afterwards.

Ser Barristan appeared at her elbow. "We will reach the Eastwatch in four weeks time if the winds are kind, Your Grace", he said in his westerosi accent.

"What do you think of this endeavor, Ser Barristan " she questioned with a concern.

Ser Barristan sighed, "Not going to lie, Your Grace. Starting your conquest from the North is dangerous but it was the best option. The Tyrells and the Lannisters were allied with one another. If we land in the south, we are sure to get defeated", the old man said looking at the sea.

"Viserys said that the Tyrells are great allies to House Targaryen and will flock to his banners if he had landed in Westeros"

"Tyrells are always a grasping house, Your Grace. People often underestimate their role in your family's defeat".

"Explain, Ser Barristan" she urged.

The old man shifted on his feet, "You are now a conquering queen, like Queen Nymeria Martell. A ruler should learn to read between the lines", he announced and turned towards her. "When your brother Rhaegar lead his army, Tyrells were sitting outside Storm's End and pretending to lay a siege".

Dany raised an eyebrow at the confusion, "Viserys said they were stopping the usurper's brother from sending reinforcement".

The old man snorted, "The Tyrells have the biggest army in Westeros, Your Grace. Half of their Eighty Thousand men were enough to siege Storm's end. They could have added their numbers to your brother's but they didn't. That could have turned the battle in your brother's favor". This was a new information to her and this was the exact reason why Dany preferred the old man's counsel over any other.

"And our lives would have been different", she said.

"Your lives and so does the Seven Kingdom's", Ser Barristan finished with a sad look.

"Why Ser Barristan?", she questioned looking at the old man.

"Your Grace?"

"You told me why the rebellion broke out and I understand why the Starks raised their banners against my father but why the people we thought as our allies betrayed my father?", she questioned.

Ser Barristan looked at her sadly, "The answer always lays in the history, Your Grace", he replied simply. "The downfall of House Targaryen started decades ago, during king Aegon the Fifth's period".

"But my great grandfather was a great king. He loved his people and them in return", Daenerys countered.

The bold knight nodded, "He was indeed, Your Grace. I was a young man then, your great-grandfather Aegon was a great king but his children failed him. Queen Betha Blackwood arranged several betrothals for her children but all of them chose their own partners. If the betrothals had gone through, it would have secured a great future for your house but instead, he earned the ire of several major houses.", he announced looking sadly at her.

"Is that why he planned to hatch the dragons?".

A dark look passed over the old man's face and he nodded. "King Aegon knew that he failed in his task to make allies and that if the war broke out, his house will be defeated. So he decided to bring back the creatures that united the seven kingdoms in the first place". Ser Barristan exhaled deeply, "And then the tragedy of Summerhall happened". Viserys had spoken of Rhaegar's birth only once. Perhaps the tale saddened him too much.

"Do you think we can succeed in our task?", she questioned after a few moments of an uncomfortable silence.

The old knight sighed and ran his hands over his white-grey hair, "I don't know child. The North will never trust a Targaryen after what happened all those years ago but if you succeeded in gaining their loyalty. It'd be a major victory for you".

"How do you think I should proceed now, Ser?"

"We should meet up with your great uncle Maester Aemon. If we can convince this Jon Snow to bend his knee to you in return for Winterfell, it will bring Northerners to your cause", the old knight said.

"Do you think the Northerners will follow a bastard?", she asked him. She was still in conflict over this issue. From what she had heard, the bastards were seen as distrustful beings in Westeros.

"North has always been loyal to the Starks. Northerners respected and loved Lord Eddard Stark and they will follow the last living son of Eddard Stark over any highborn nobles even if he is a just bastard", the old knight said.

"Ser Jorah said the same", she replied remembering everything Ser Jorah told her about the North and the Northerners.

"He is right, Your Grace but it's up to you to make the decisions"

Daenerys nodded and looked down at her mother's ring on her fingers, "We started this conquest, Ser Barristan. I understand the risk but there is no turning back now. Whether it's for the victory or death, we will only march forward from now on", she announced knowing exactly what awaits her in her homeland.

The old man smiled and bowed at her, "As you command, Your Grace".

 _ **Tyrion:**_

Lights still burned dimly behind shuttered windows in the Tower of the Hand as Tyrion made his way with his squire Pod and Bronn to attend the small council meeting that was called in urgency. Two men on the door, both wore the crimson cloaks and lion-crested helms of his father's household guard. They nodded at him and opened the door for him. Tyrion entered the council chambers and found the Tyrells were missing from the meeting. His father Lord Tywin was seated on the head table, Cersei on his left and uncle Kevan on his right. From the looks on the faces, Tyrion knew something was wrong.

Lord Tywin's eyes settled on Tyrion's companions. "Ser Bronn," Lord Tywin said, "Podrick. Perhaps you had best wait without until we are done."

The look Bronn gave the Hand was little less than insolent; nonetheless, he bowed and withdrew, with Pod on his heels. The heavy door swung shut behind them, and Tyrion Lannister took his seat opposite to his father.

"The Small Council is getting smaller", he said to break the uncomfortable silence.

"This is not a time for one of your japes, Tyrion", his father threatened.

"What's wrong?", he asked looking at the spider. As usual, the eunuch was wearing a rich silk robe and his rich perfume smell hit Tyrion's nose.

"We have heard some troubling news from the North and the Starks, Lord Tyrion", Varys replied.

"I thought the Starks are dealt with", he replied looking at his father.

"Apparently not, my lord", the spider replied in his usual tone. "Robb Stark legitimized his half-brother Jon Snow and made him the heir to the north".

A dead silence loomed over the room and Tyrion could his sister was fuming in anger."The bastard was in the night's watch", his sister seethed. "If he tries anything, he will be beheaded as a deserter".

"Silence!", Lord Tywin roared. "Let Lord Varys continue"

The eunuch nodded, "The will had reached the wall and Jon Snow was crowned as the King in the North. He apparently left the Night's watch, gathered an army of three thousand men and declared war against the House Bolton".

The spider took out some scroll and handed it over to Tyrion, "Later he marched towards Deepwood Motte in the cover of the Wolf's wood and defeated both Ironborn and Two thousand of Bolton men outside Deepwood Motte in the span of three days". Jon Snow, that was the name Tyrion hadn't heard in a long time. He remembers the boy of fourteen, so unsure of himself, wanted to join the Night's Watch hoping that he will achieve a great glory just like Jaime did when he was a kid. And now he was crowned as the King in the North.

"And this was confirmed by Lord Bolton's raven, requesting aid to defeat this bastard", Lord Tywin said bitterly and threw a raven scroll on the table. Tyrion opened his mouth to speak but silenced by his father. His father then turned towards the spider, "Do you know where is this bastard now, Lord Varys?"

Varys looked at the hand of the king, "Only what my little birds whispered to me, my Lord".

"Go on".

"Jon Snow is now marching towards the last hearth. I believe the news of Lord Greatjon Umber's demise must have reached the Umbers. The Umbers declared for Jon Snow and he planned to attack the Dreadfort", Varys told looking at Lord Tywin. It was a folly from the Freys to kill Greatjon Umber. He survived the Red Wedding but killed by the Freys later in the cells. So far the news had kept a secret but Tyrion felt that someone must have informed the Umbers.

"I thought nobody knows about Lord Umber's death", Ser Kevan questioned the spider.

Lord Tywin shook his head, "The Freys must have spilled it and there are men still loyal to the Starks and Tullys in Riverlands. It's no wonder why this information was spilled", he told his brother. "What about Moat Cailin, Varys?", his father questioned the Master of Whisperers about the gateway fortress of the North.

"Still with the Boltons, my lord. Ser Jaime is in Riverlands, if he rode hard and fast, he could reach Winterfell in time to aid the Boltons", the spider put forward his suggestion.

His father considered it and looked at the spider, "That all for now, Lord Varys. You can leave". The spider bowed to everyone and left the room, locking the door behind.

"I want the bastard's head", Cersei announced furiously. "Send our army up north and kill everyone".

"Enough!", Tywin shouted at his daughter.

Ser Kevan Lannister cleared his throat, "We have more troubling news. Doran Martell has declined our invitation to the Royal Wedding stating his illness", he announced looking at Cersei and Tyrion. Tyrion spared a glance over to his sister who has expected throwing daggers at him with her eyes, no doubt blaming him for sending Myrcella to Dorne.

"That's not all. We lost Ser Wylis Manderly on the road to Maindenpool", Lord Tywin added later.

'Well there goes my father's planning with the Manderlys', Tyrion thought to himself. "It must be the Blackfish", Tyrion announced looking his father.

Lord Tywin's nodded, "We should deal with this northern threat before it gets any further".

"We should just hope that Roose Bolton is powerful enough to defeat the rebellion against him", Tyrion said and walked over to the table to pour himself some wine. "There is a naught we can do in the North", he added later walking back to his seat with wine.

"Roose Bolton can't win without our help", Lord Tywin said looking at the other occupants. "This rebellion is just a child in the cradle. It's easy to kill the baby in its cradle than allow it grow further". 'Lord Tywin knows all about killing babies', Tyrion thought to himself but kept silent.

"Jaime should return to King's Landing for the wedding", Cersei said standing up from her seat in her mad fury. "His place is here"

"Jaime is exactly where he was supposed to be", his father replied calmly.

"You shouldn't have sent him to the Riverlands in the first place".

Lord Tywin stood up from his seat in anger, "I sent him away to put those vile rumors spreading about you two". Only if they were just rumors', Tyrion thought and downed his wine in a single gulp. Lord Tywin stared at his daughter, "He will return to King's landing once you departed for Highgarden".

"Highgarden?"

"You will marry Willas Tyrell and take your place as the lady of the Reach".Tywin Lannister commanded his daughter.

Cersei once again seethed in anger, "Don't I have any say in this matter?"

"No", his father replied calmly. "You will do as I command to clean up all your mistakes".

"What mistakes?", she asked bitterly. "I did everything you asked"

"Ned Stark", he answered simply. "the day your son took his head is the day the peace has ended", he said with a frown.

His sister was taken aback, "I tried to stop Joff but he didn't listen".

"So you are telling me that you couldn't control your thirteen-year-old son", he told bitterly. "You are a disappointment. All three of my children are a disappointment", he roared banging the table in anger. This is nothing new to him but felt rejoiced at seeing his bitch of a sister fuming in anger. "Now leave me alone in peace!".

Cersei opened her mouth to say something but knew better than push his father. She left the room, closing the door on her way with a loud bang. Ser Kevan left the room as well following Cersei. Tyrion climbed off from the chair and followed his uncle.

"Not you", the sudden voice of his father stopped him. Tyrion walked back to the table and took his seat across the hand of the king. "Prepare a raven for Jaime", he told Tyrion in a much calmer composure.

Tyrion sighed, "I don't think sending Jaime to the North is a good idea. I'm sure Devan Lannister is capable of leading the men to the North"

His father has just looked at him. There were no emotions in his face, "Inform Jaime to take five thousand horsemen and ride North swiftly. Once this bastard has been dealt with, ask him to kill Roose Bolton and made it look like he was killed in the battle", his father ordered looking at him. "Jaime is the only one I can trust with this task"

Tyrion was shocked at hearing his father's plan to kill the Roose Bolton, but he quickly composed himself, "Why we have to eliminate Roose Bolton?".

"You were right when you told that the Northerners will never forget. We underestimated their loyalty towards the Starks and now they turned to a bastard. They will never allow the Boltons to reign, thus Lord Bolton must be eliminated".

He walked over to Tyrion towering him, "If we kill Roose Bolton and Jon Snow, the North will have no option but to follow the last living Stark and her husband. This is not what the northerners wanted but what they will be settled with", his father told looking directly at him. Tyrion knew who his father was speaking about and he must admit that it was a clever plan.

"You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?", Tyrion questioned connecting the dots.

Lord Tywin nodded, "It was always my plan to name you the Warden of the North and your children after that. Boltons were just a pawn, they did their part to deafer Robb Stark. Once Jaime dealt with the bastard and the Boltons, you will sail North with your wife. Your children will take a Stark name but Lannister blood will flow through their veins".

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Keep this in mind, Tyrion.", he said in his authoritative tone and walked over to the window overlooking the city. "History was written by the victors. Aegon Targaryen killed thousands of innocents when he burned most of the Dorne, in his rage after the death of his wife, Rhaenys. Yet the history didn't mention him as a monster but a king who united the kingdom", he said still looking at the city. "If we win this war and make peace with all the Kingdoms, we could launch a dynasty that could last a thousand years and House Lannister will be remembered for centuries to come and your role will be a vital one to unite the kingdoms in peace".

Lord Tywin then turned towards him, "so failure is not an option.", he announced sternly looking directly at his eyes.

Tyrion nodded, "As you command, my lord".


	8. Jaime I & Arya II

_**Ser Jaime Lannister:**_

The great hall of the east castle, was hazy with smoke and heavy with the smell of roasted meat and fresh-baked bread as Jaime filled his wine cup once more from a passing flagon. He and his cousin Ser Daven Lannister were sitting at the tables with the Frey and Lannister men, listening to Walder Frey going on and on about the victory over the Starks and the Tullys. The grand feast was arranged to celebrate the peaceful surrender of Raventree Hall, the ancestral seat of House Blackwood. Raventree was the last remnant of the Young Wolf's short-lived kingdom. With their surrender, entire Riverlands were now under the control of the Iron Throne and finally, people of Riverlands will move forward with their lives in peace.

It's been three moons since he departed from the King's Landing under his father's orders to capture Riverrun from the Blackfish. _"You are the only one I trust"_ , he had told thrusting a Valyrian steel sword in his hands but Jaime knew that Lord Tywin sent his eldest son away to put the rumors of him and Cersei to rest. Jaime bid his farewell to his family and departed for the Riverlands with a Valyrian steel sword and no hand to wield it, only after staying in King's Landing for a fortnight.

When he arrived at Riverrun, the siege was in disarray. The useless Freys used Edmure Tully to threaten the Blackfish to surrender the castle but the old trout refused to give in. In the end, it had fallen to Jaime to force Edmure to surrender the castle. Edmure accepted and did as told after Jaime assured him that no harm shall come to his pregnant wife and she could spend the rest of her days in Casterly Rock. Edmure as his right as the Lord of Riverrun made the garrisoned forces to surrender but not before letting his uncle, Ser Brynden Tully to escape. The same Tully who killed two hundred of Lannister escorts and freed Wylis Manderly, destroying the peace made between the crown and the White Harbor.

A loud banging sound broke Jaime's train of thoughts as he looked and saw Walder Frey standing up from his carved oaken throne with a bright smile. "The Freys and the Lannisters send their regards", Walder Frey announced raising his wine cup as high as possible, which earned a huge cheer from both the Frey and the Lannister men.

Jaime noticed that Daven was looking uncomfortable in his seat, "What on your mind, cousin?".

Daven huffed, "I'm just praying that we'll have more luck than the guests who graced this very hall a few moons ago".

Jaime knew what his cousin was implying. This was the same hall where Robb Stark and his men were butchered under the guest rights. "Walder Frey wouldn't dare to cross the Lannisters", he assured his cousin only to be rebuffed by him, "I'm sure that the Starks and the Tullys thought the same".

"It's a cruel fate what Robb Stark and his men suffered here", Ser Daven continued downing his spiced wine in a single gulp. Jaime could see a few droplets of wine spilled through his bristling beard. "I don't want to go like that".

Jaime looked at his cousin with a raised eyebrow, "For someone who vowed to let his hair grow until he has avenged his father, you are pretty sympathetic to the Starks, cousin".

Daven looked at him, his hazel eyes pierced through Jaime's own emerald orbs, "I wanted to kill them on the battlefield not murder them under my roof", he said in a serious tone which was unusual for him.

Jaime sighed, "Starks are dead. There is no use to speak of them now".

"Not for you perhaps but I was the one who betrothed to marry one of these filthy creatures", Daven replied pointing fingers over the Frey tables. As a part of the deal for Red Wedding, Daven was betrothed to marry a Frey, "I hate these weasels".

"I hope you do not intend to break your vows as well, coz. The Freys are prickly where marriage contracts are concerned. I would hate to disappoint them again".

His cousin flinched, "I'll wed and bed my stoat, never fear. I don't want to die like Robb Stark did"

Jaime nodded and turned around to look at Walder Frey, who was now making his way out of the Great hall. A few moments later, Ser Ryman Frey, the fat idiot who was in charge of the siege, made his way through the crowd and stood before Jaime.

"Ser Jaime" he called out.

"What is it?" Jaime questioned throwing a disgusting look at the fat man.

Ryman shifted nervously, "My grandfather would like to speak with you"

"What for?"

"You have received a raven from the King Landing, Ser", he announced.

Jaime sighed in relief. 'It time to go home. To Cersei', he thought happily and followed Ryman Frey to Walder Frey's solar with Daven trailing behind a step. They entered the Walder Frey's private solar and found the old coot sitting behind his desk.

"Ser Jaime. Ser Daven" the old coot greeted the visitors. "You did very well, Ser Jaime. It's sad that the Blackfish escaped.". Jaime nodded and accepted the wine from Ser Ryman.

"Legendary warrior, everyone said about him, now he was hiding like a rat", Frey continued with an ugly smile.

"Have you done much fighting yourself, Lord Frey?" Jaime questioned sipping his spiced wine. Black may have been the enemy but that doesn't take away that he was a legendary knight and Jaime couldn't stand the coward old man mocking a man like the Blackfish.

"I'm a bit old for all that".

"No, but back in your day"

"The purpose of fighting is defeating your enemies, isn't it?"

Jaime nodded as Walder Frey continued, "I've defeated mine. Riverrun belonged to House Tully for a thousand years. Now it's mine. What do you call that? Victory"

"Yes, you're a great conqueror, my lord".

The old coot smiled, "Go on, mock me, boy. You think I mind? The Tullys mocked me for years. The Starks mocked me. Where are they now? You talk about war as if you池e an expert but the one battle I remember you fighting, you were captured by Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. But it doesn't matter. Here we are now, two kingslayers. We know what it's like to have them grovel to our faces and snigger behind our backs. We don't mind, do we?"

Jaime was called as a Kingslayer by many men but hearing it from Walder Frey, the filthy creature who murdered guests under his roof made his blood boil in anger. He stared at the Lord of Crossings with a murderous look. "We heard there was a message for us, Lord Frey," Daven asked before Jaime would unsheathe his new valyrian Steel sword and cut off the old coot's tongue.

The old man nodded and rolled over a scroll along the table. Jaime hung his head in disbelief when he read the content. It was written by Tyrion and signed by Lord Tywin Lannister. Just when he thought that the war was over, there was new one brewing in the north.

He looked up and saw the Lord of the Crossing looking at him with a confused look. He folded the scroll and deposited it in his tunic.

The old man cleared his throat, "Troubling news, I presume ?"

"Robb Stark before his death drafted a will". Jaime inhaled a deep breath. "The will that will legitimize his half-brother Jon Snow and make him as Robb Stark's heir to the North"

Daven banged his hand loudly on the table in anger, "The bastard is in the Night's Watch, isn't he"

Jaime nodded in confirmation, "He was" he said bluntly.

"Was?", the old man shrugged.

"The will had reached the wall and the bastard had gathered his own army of three thousand men to wage war against the Boltons."

Walder Frey spits on the floor, "Just three thousand huh?. I'm sure Roose Bolton will take care of this motherless bastard"

"I don't think he can do it alone, Lord Frey. The boy already defeated two thousand of Bolton men outside Deepwood Motte and took back the castle from the Ironborn", he announced in a serious tone. A dead silence loomed over the room when he announced the news.

"Let the bastard have it then", Frey responded stupidly filling a horn for himself, drank half of it, and wiped his mouth. "North is frozen wasteland anyway"

Jaime groaned, "and leave half of the kingdom in the hands of a rebel. My father didn't seem to agree with that, my Lord".

"Why don't you contact him and arrange another wedding, my lord ?" Daven said mockingly. "I'm sure the Northerners will be thrilled to receive an invitation from you".

Walder Frey smiled, his ugly crooked teeth were on full display, "Speaking of wedding, Ser Daven. Did you forget that you are betrothed to marry a Frey?".

"I didn't forget, my lord. If it wasn't commanded by my liege lord, I would gladly die in seven hells than marry a Frey", Daven shot back.

"Then be a good dog and marry one of my girls". Daven stood up from his seat in anger and threw the contents of his wine cup full in Lord Walder's face.

For a moment, Jaime enjoyed the scene. "enough!", Jaime roared at his cousin banging his golden hand at the table, which silenced both him and Walder Frey. "We have to deal with this rebellion before it becomes a serious threat".

Wine trickled down Lord Walder's wrinkled face as he wiped it with his ugly hands, "Go on. What did your father say?"

Jaime looked at his cousin, "We are to march North with five thousand mounts to regroup with Lord Bolton in Winterfell"

"No army has ever breached the Neck", Daven said in a serious tone.

"When there was a Stark at Winterfell", Jaime reminded his cousin. "If we delay any longer, there will be a new King in the North"

"Bah! We killed his trueborn brother. What challenges does this bastard possess?", the old coot interwind but both Jaime and Daven ignored him.

"We should not underestimate him, Ser Jaime", Daven said looking seriously. "The bastard could have marched to Winterfell directly. That's what I'd have done if I was in his position but he didn't. He knew he was weak at the moment and is taking his time to bleed the Boltons".

Jaime nodded and brought his hands together, the gold fingers inside the fleshy ones, "Time is something we should not offer him. Roose Bolton still holds the Moat Cailin and if we ride swiftly we can reach Winterfell in a fortnight and will help Roose Bolton defend the castle against Jon Snow".

"What about the fleet?"

Jaime sighed leaning backward in his chair, "It will take time to arrange a fleet to ferry us. As I said time is something we don't have". _"We also lost the White Harbour"_ , he wanted to say but didn't want to announce the information of their failure to the Weasels.

The lord commander of the Kingsguard then looked at the Lord of the Crossings, "We also need the prisoners, Lord Frey. My father instructed us to use the prisoners of the Red Wedding as the human shield against the Crannogmen."

"Take them. I have no use for them". The old man replied pouring another glass of wine in his horn.

"How many do you have alive?"

"Around Five hundred, I think".

Jaime's eyes widened, "Five hundred?"

"Yes. Despite the rumors, we didn't kill all who attended the Wedding."

"That's very noble of you, Lord Frey only if you hadn't killed Lord Umber".

"That monster strangled one of my grandsons to death in his cell. It wasn't our intention to kill him but my boys played a little too rough on him", the old weasel replied without realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Jaime punched the table one more time in anger, "And now the Umbers declared for the Stark bastard. He is now marching towards the Last Hearth and planned to attack Dreadfort". The old man remained in silence and stared at Jaime.

Jaime ignored him and turned to his cousin, "How many mounts do we have?".

"I can arrange the required numbers. Give me two days", Daven answered and Jaime nodded in response.

"Let me see how many I can arrange", the old coot said finishing his own wine.

"We also need clothing for the cold and food supplies for our journey, my lord".

"You will have them", Walder Frey announced waving his hand. "Now leave the old man in peace. Ryman will see to your needs"

Jaime stared in disgust and exited the solar with his cousin.

"The Crannogmen will cause us trouble", Jaime heard his cousin say when they reached their guest quarter.

"They will indeed. Which is why we have to take the prisoners with us.", Jaime responded removing his white Armour and sword belt. "If the Crannogmen tried anything, we were ordered to kill the prisoners in response. Those frog eaters won't try anything that will harm their own countrymen."

"That is a big if, cousin"

Jaime grabbed Daven's shoulders, "Even if they did. How many do you think they will kill? A thousand or two?. Whatever happens, we will ride North, north alone. Do you understand?".

Daven nodded, "Well, there is a first time for everything. I always wanted to kill some northerners on the battlefield and what's better than to kill them in their own kingdom".

 _ **Arya Stark::**_

It's getting colder. Arya could feel it in her bones. The bare branches spiked into the sky - no sign of life to be found anywhere. It was an evening time and even then the woods was so dark that Arya was barely able to see where they were going. There were only small sounds of rustling bushes and the howl of the wind. They entered the Neck two days ago, following the Kingsroad, that passes through the thick swamplands belonged to the infamous Crannogmen of the Neck, hoping to find one of them.

"Keep that beast away from me", Sandor groaned when Nymeria trotted a little closer to his mount. Arya wasn't a devoted person but she took it as a sign from the Gods when Nymeria found her in the middle of the night, deep into the woods a week ago. Nymeria even made Ser Wylis break from his silent state and made him alive. He even began to train with her uncle's men, honoring his skills for the upcoming battles.

Nymeria has grown since Arya saw her last on that fateful day when she and Jory had to throw rocks on her to get away from the slaughter. She hardly left Arya's side since the night in the woods. It took a couple of days for their horses to calm having a predator in their midst and it yet to calm the Hound.

"Then call me as 'Your Grace'", she said to the big man who was traveling alongside her.

"Never", he replied in his gruff and slowed his mount down.

"Nymeria", Arya called to threaten the younger Clegane but the wolf strangely ignored her call and bared her teeth towards the trees. The abrupt attention from Nymeria forced Arya to halt her horse. Her great-uncle Ser Brynden noticed this as well and swiftly took his position alongside his niece, to protect her from the upcoming threat.

They watched intently as several shadows emerged from the trees, surrounding them within a matter of a few seconds. They were small in nature, wielding fishnets, darts, and spears. It was the Crannogmen she recognized and quickly stepped forward to address them, "My name is Arya Stark of Winterfell. I hereby request an attendance with the Lord of the Greywater watch", she announced looking at the small men and women.

An uncomfortable silence loomed over the narrow passage, "That'd be me, child", she heard someone announce in a loud voice from behind. Arya quickly turned around and saw a small man emerging from the trees. He wore a shirt of bronze scales and wielded a three-pronged spear and a leather shield. Alongside him, there was a boy and a girl with fishnet and a same three-pronged spear.

The Crannogmen told his people to lower their weapons and marched forward towards her. He watched her with his strange green eyes. "You look just like your aunt", he said without even flinching for a second. Arya could see tears dripping down from his eyes.

"Lord Howland Reed, I presume?", Blackfish questioned the visitor and the small man nodded with a kind smile and motioned the boy and the girl he brought with to step forward. "These are my children, Jojen and Meera". Jojen was short and slim in stature with unusually deep green eyes, wearing green-colored clothing and Meera had long brown hair knotted behind her head and sparkling green eyes, just like her father. Arya greeted all of them individually and came to stand before Lord Howland Reed, "Do you know my aunt, my lord?".

Lord Reed nodded, "Lyanna was my greatest friend. And your father once wrote to me that he sees his sister in you".

A small smile crept up in her face, "My father spoke a great many things about you, my lord. He said it was you who saved his life in Dorne".

"I was just doing my duty, child.", he said looking at her. Then he looked at the evening sky, "Sun is about to go down. We have a long march ahead of us. There is a cave nearby where you can spend the night and rest".

"March where?", it was her uncle Ser Brynden who questioned the small lord.

"Moat Cailin, Ser Brynden".

"I heard that the Boltons hold it, Lord Reed".

"Not for long, Ser.", the small man smiled. "We were ordered to recapture the castle from the Boltons"

Her uncle's eyebrow knitted as he stared at the Crannogman, "Ordered by who?"

The lord of the Greywatch looked around and his eyes settled on her, "The King in the North", he said in a calm voice.

"The King in the North?".

Howland Reed looked down at her, "Your half-brother, princess."

"Jon?", she questioned in disbelief to which Lord Reed nodded with a bright smile. Blackfish said something in anger to Lord Reed but Arya didn't hear any of it as her mind was now filled with hope. Hope to see her last living brother, hope that he will ruffle her hair just he used to do in the past. Tears streamed down her eyes without even she realizing and she noticed Nymeria was watching her with a glint in her eyes as well. Arya hugged her wolf, "We are going to see Jon soon", she whispered in her wolf's ears as Brynden Tully continued to argue with Lord of the Greywater Watch. "and Ghost too".


End file.
